


Mesmer Problems

by EliNoir



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: Edgy, F/M, From Years Ago, Helium - Freeform, Ick, Read, angsty, dont, dont let this get popular please, dont read this, dumb, ewww, florida boy is melting, god please dont let people like this, heat waves, i stg if this blows up im going to die, idiocity, im adding these tags for no reason at all, mmm, no, old, overly stupid, please dont share this, pls i cant with yall, stupid, this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29125413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliNoir/pseuds/EliNoir
Summary: Keefe is now a mesmer, written by four people who are not super close besides a few of them now thanks bye this sucz from a year ago edgy crap.
Relationships: Sophie Foster/Keefe Sencen
Comments: 5
Kudos: 2





	Mesmer Problems

**Author's Note:**

> please dont read this i actually cant i dont even remember what happened in this fanfic.

It had been 9 days since he had woken up, and Elwin still hadn't taken Keefe off bed rest. Plus he had to spend extra time with Grady, which made staying at the Shores of Solace even harder. The one thing that got him through the day was when Sophie came to visit.  
Sophie always made everything better. Except for when she almost died. Then Keefe’s life revolved around her and her only. But lately something had changed. Her emotions got harder to understand and more intense. Keefe didn’t want to get his hopes up but a tiny wedge slammed its way into his heart whenever she looked at him that way. Sometimes it was almost too much to handle.  
“Keefe! Pay attention!” Grady’s scowl brought him back from his daydreaming haze. He could see Ro trying to suppress a snicker out of the corner of his eye, and he glared at his bodyguard. Grady had been giving Keefe lessons on his new ability. After he woke up, Keefe soon found that he was a Mesmer, and Grady happened to be the only other Mesmer so- “Keefe!” Grady said, agitatedly.  
“Jeez.” Keefe said. But then he caught the hatred flaring in Grady’s eyes. “Sorry,” Keefe said apologetically. For a second Grady was stunned, but then he just looked weirdly... sympathetic? Trying to hide his confusion, Keefe rolled his eyes. Ro snickered. He’d get her back for that one. But right now he needed to focus.  
“Okay, today, you're going to try to mesmerize… me.” Grady sighed. Obviously, he didn’t want to do this.  
“You're not scared, are you?” Keefe teased.  
“No. I just don’t want to be stuck in a room with someone who cares nothing about anything and barely pays attention to anything I say!” Grady snapped. The words stung and Keefe tried his best to hide it, but Grady could tell. A few agonizingly long seconds passed before Grady sighed and scooted closer. “ I know you care about Sophie. More than you think. But if you don’t put yourself first, she is gonna spend her time helping you instead of finding a way out of this mess.” At Grady’s words, Keefe almost broke down. He did care a lot about Sophie.  
“I-I…” He trailed off. Grady looked at Keefe, almost like he was considering coming closer. Then he realized what he was doing and looked away quickly.  
Grady stood up, and said “I think you’ve done enough training for today.” Keefe nodded, still looking away as Grady walked out of the door.  
3 hours later, Sophie stopped by. For the first time, he didn’t feel anything when she sat down next to him on the bed. Even though he couldn't see her, he knew Ro was silently watching from the shadows. Ogres were good at that. “ What’s wrong?” Sophie asked when she saw his face. He waved his hand in front of his face and put on a brave face.  
“Can you try not to hit me with so much worry. I’m fine.” He tried to smirk or smile or do anything but Sophie knew him too well. Instead of pushing for details, she took his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.  
“I’m always just a few words away.” She said, pointing at the Imparter on his bedside table. Then a feeling washed over him. He couldn’t place it, but it was strong. When he looked back at Sophie, she was crying. Then he realized, the wave of emotions wasn’t his. Keefe patted the side of his bed, signalling for her to sit. She obeyed and they sat like that for a while, him holding her as she cried. And this time, there was nothing Wonderboy could do about it.  
When her tears turned to hiccups, Sophie leapt back to Havenfield giving him her most beautiful smile as she left the room. “ What was that about, lover boy?” Keefe jumped forgetting Ro was still there. Her smirk made Keefe go hot red when she stepped out of the shadows.  
”Nothing.” he mumbled.  
“Clearly it was more than nothing because when you were in cuddle mode, both of your hearts doubled in speed. Also, when are you gonna tell her? Because Miss Clueless is never gonna do anything at this point.” Ro said. Keefe ignored her reaching for his desk drawer where he kept his notebooks. He reached for the gold one.  
Inside was memory after memory of Sophie. He had chosen gold, because of the gold flecks in her eyes. Of course that's not all he drew in the gold notebook. But as he searched for a blank page, he couldn't help staring at a picture of her with her hand outstretched, waiting for him to take it. But all he could think about were the moments later when he made glass rain down on her while he leaped to safety. Of course he gave her his cloak to protect her, but he still couldn’t forget the way she stood there, waiting and waiting for him to take her hand so they could become a team again.  
But he hadn’t taken her hand. He had turned away. And he would never, ever forget the hurt in her eyes when he left with the enemy. The scene sometimes crept into his nightmares making him wake up in a cold sweat. Sometimes crying.  
But when he found a blank page in the back, he wasn’t going to draw her. He had seen something in himself he never thought was possible. So as he went to work, he didn’t bother to add small important details. Because this picture was for him. All though he didn’t want to admit it, Grady had been right. If Keefe didn’t spend at least a little time on himself, everything was going to collapse. So when he was done, he couldn’t help but smile at his drawing. It was of him. His silhouette. His body was shaded in with black but the tree behind him was full of color and life. Gathering energy, he levitated off the bed and carefully hung the picture on the wall. As he turned out the lights, and left the room, he couldn’t help feeling small. But it was a good feeling. Finally, he didn’t want to change himself. And no one could tell him otherwise.


End file.
